Friendship is Magic, Love is Whatever Comes After
by LeoValkenhein
Summary: Rain Flare (OC) is an old member of Princess Luna's royal guard. He has been called back to Canterlot for a special task. He never could have guessed what he would be assigned to do.
1. Chapter 0: Unexpectd Guest

**Chapter 0: Unexpected Guest**

The branches of the giant tree sway in the gusting wind, rain pounds down on the leaves and lightning slices through the midnight sky. Six ponies and a baby dragon huddle together around a small lamp in the Ponyville library during this treacherous storm. Twilight Sparkle, caretaker of the library, had invited the other five ponies to a slumber party on this Nightmare Night. Spike, the baby dragon, had snuck down from his bed to join in their telling of haunting tales despite Twilight's warnings. It is currently Pinkie Pie's turn, a fun loving pink pony.

"It was a dark and stormy night," she began, drawing out her words to increase the dramatic effect, "much like this one, when the Phantom Pony came to wreak vengeance on his captors. Thirty years ago three unicorn sisters had imprisoned the Phantom Pony in a mystic necklace and tossed it to the bottom of the lake. It was meant to be his eternal prison, but as the sisters grew older, their magic grew weaker, but the Phantom's power stayed just the same..." A flash of white and the crack of thunder assist her well placed pause, but also causes all seven of them to jump. After regaining her composure from a bought of giggles, Pinkie continues her tale.

"The sisters were now elder ponies and they had all but forgotten the Phantom, entombed in the necklace. On Nightmare Night, when spirits are at their strongest, he broke free of his prison and soared from the bottom of the lake, causing it to boil with his built up hatred. He streaked across the blackening sky toward the sisters' cottage where they were handing out candy to the little fillies and colts.

"He swooped down and possessed a little colt called Lucky and used him to get close to the house, and when he was within reach, the Phantom Pony lept from Lucky's body. As he fell to the ground unconscious, the Phantom grabbed the sisters in his powerful jaws and hauled them off, ponies screeching below in terror."

She pauses, admiring her friends engrossed faces, Rarity had shuffled closer to Spike, or was it the other way around? Rainbow Dash was trying to hold a bored and uninterested look, but her eyes betrayed her, wide and focused, Applejack on the other hand, was leaning forward on her hooves, Pinkie was afraid she might topple over into the lamp. And Fluttershy... Where is Fluttershy? A shivering blanket gives her away and Twilight tries to coax her out with a soothing voice.

Pinkie feels bad for frightening Fluttershy, but decides it best to continue so she could hear the happy ending. "The Phantom carried the sisters up to his cave in the Evergreen Forest, where he locked them in a cell of ice. He said, 'You were fools to think you could keep me in there forever, I admit it took longer than I had expected, but I knew it was only a matter of time before you were too weak to contain me any longer.'" Pinkie spoke in her best Stallion voice and added a raspy whisper to the words. "'Now I shall have my vengeance, on you three and on Celestia for making me the way I am.' He reared back on his hind legs, his jagged edged horn glowing a demonic purple, and-" She is cut off by a startling flash of light that lights up the entire library accompanied immediately by a deafening roll of thunder, along with her own cries and those of her companions.

The library doors open slowly, a lithe pegasus stallion is outlined by the rain and flashes of lightning behind him. Electricity jumps from his spiked coat and puffy tail which resembles a storm cloud in shape. He stands at the edge of a gargantuan scorch mark from a bolt of lightning that had struck just outside the library, he sways slightly in the door frame, his hair slowly settling as the charge leaves his body. Rainbow peeks over her blanket and looks hard at the imposing figure, "Rain Flare?" she inquires, not quite believing that she had uttered the name, one she hadn't heard for many years.

"Hey Dash..." the figure rasps before collapsing in the doorway.

Rain Flare wakes with a start, blinking his deep green eyes in the early morning light. Looking around, he realizes he has no idea where he is. The room is mostly circular, the walls seem to be covered in bark, and the window letting the light shine on his face seems to be in a natural hole. Memories of last night return to him and he figures he must be in one of the Ponyville Library's spare rooms. Sitting up in bed, Rain Flare tries to recall more details of his journey. Princess Luna had called him to Canterlot Palace, claiming it was urgent he get there as soon as possible. He had been stationed on the outskirts of Equestria, keeping a close eye on the Changelings' activity. _What could be more important than this?_ he had thought, but regardless, he had come.

In his hurry he hadn't heard of an oncoming storm the pegasi in Ponyville were stirring up. Desperate to get to the castle before it got too severe, he had flown faster than he had in ages, not since flight school. His spiky, red-brown mane, and bushy tail had started to rise, his hair soon followed suit and Rain Flare had a brief flash back to a race with Rainbow Dash. He had to slow down, or get to the castle faster.

He had, unfortunately, chosen the latter. Static built up along his body, lightning struck closer and closer to him, until finally, a bolt began to chase in his wake. Rain Flare had cursed himself for his recklessness and began a death plunge, unbeknownst at the time, into Ponyville. The bolt of electricity grew in size as his speed increased. When the bolt was just meters from singeing his bushy tail, he pulled up into a more sloped dive that the bolt could not follow. The giant bolt struck the ground a few yards behind him, emanating a huge bang. He panted heavily, landing in front of a large tree. Stumbling forward to rest against it, the doors he hadn't noticed opened gently as he leaned on them. Inside were several quivering blankets around a dim lamp. One shape had poked its rainbow-maned head out and asked if he was Rain Flare. He had greeted his old friend before passing out. Now remembering what had transpired, he gets up to officially greet his host.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Task

Chapter 1: Unexpected Task

Rain Flare trots to the door and is about to open it when it swings outward. There, standing in the doorway, is Princess Celestia's number one student. After a moment of astonished paralysis, he bend his forelegs in underneath himself, resting on his knees, he lowers his head and arches his back up slightly.

"My lady, I apologize my rude behavior, I had no idea I was amongst such esteemed company."

The purple unicorn blushes slightly and cracks a small smile, "Hee hee, there's no need to be so formal. I'm not actually royalty, I'm just a student of the Princess."

"Still, you vastly out rank me, you deserve more respect than an uninvited guest passing out in your foyer." The guard rises slowly, making eye contact. "I hope there is some way you can forgive me."

Twilight giggles softly, "Of course I can forgive you for avoiding near death by electrocution. Now, seeing as how you obviously know who I am, mind elaborating as to who you might be?" She cocks her head slightly in a curious manner as she poses the question.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners. I am Rain Flare of the Royal Guard. I hale from Cloudsdale, graduated third in my class at flight school, fifth in cadet school. Took the Royal Guard exam twice before being accepted. After the attack by the changelings I was reassigned from Princess Luna's guard to the border Equestria shares with the changelings' territory. I was stationed there for three months before being summoned to Canterlot by Princess Luna for an important mission. I was on my way there when I had my, um, accident."

Twilight blinks several times before responding, "Well, that's quite the introduction." The grey coated stallion flushes slightly in embarrassment, "Oh! I almost forgot what I had come up here for! Spike has made breakfast, we'd better get down there fast before it's all gone," The unicorn turns quickly and gallops down the stairs, disappearing underneath them as she enters the kitchen. Rain Flare follows her down a bit slower, as his stomach growls at the thought of food. Plodding into the kitchen, Rain Flare sees that the ponies from last night are still here, Rainbow is the first to notice his presence.

"Hey Rain Flare, long time no see. Nice of you to drop by, even if it was only because you were being chased by a gigantic lightning bolt," She walks over to him as the other four turn their attention towards the stranger. "Want me to introduce you to everyone?"

Rain Flare smiles at his old frenemy from flight school, "I'd be delighted, thank you." Rainbow is a bit taken aback by his friendly attitude, he'd been so different in school. They'd challenged each other to numerous races and other tests of ability, called names, picked apart one another's tricks. What was with this new him? Pushing the thought aside for now, Rainbow Dash begins the introductions.

"Come on. This is Rarity, she owns the Carousel Boutique in town."

The white unicorn smiled at the stallion, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you too," he bowed his head slightly in greeting, a mild blush appearing on the mares cheeks.

"Such wonderful manners. If you need something to wear for your audience with Princess Luna, please stop by my shop, I'd be happy to make you something."

"Thank you for the offer, but I was planning on just wearing my armor," he pauses a minute, realizing he had no idea what had happened to his saddle bag, "Speaking of which, do you know where my things are?"

"Oh of course, your bag had fallen off during the incident with the lightning bolt. Applejack found it and brought it up to the study. Twilight could probably take you after breakfast."

"Thank you, I'd be crow food if I lost that uniform," Bowing his head again. Rainbow leads him over to a pale orange pony with a Stetson hat sitting at the table.

"Howdy, sugar cube," She says with a southern drawl, "Name's Applejack, ma' family owns Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight's told us you're from the Royal Guard; one of Princess Luna's personal protectors no doubt."

"Aha, indeed I am. I understand you're the one who recovered my armor, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for that," He kneels down like he had before Twilight.

"Well shucks, you sure are a proper pony... Uh, no offense."

"Ha ha, none taken," He chuckles as he stands. "Please let me know if there is any way I could pay you back," Applejack nods in acknowledgement and Rainbow takes Rain Flare over to where Fluttershy is giggling at her hyper pink friend. Rainbow clears her throat to get their attention.

"Fluttershy," she gestures to the pink-maned, yellow pegasus, "this is Rain Flare, he's an old friend of mine from flight school."

The mare blushes and looks down, fidgeting nervously, "Oh, um, hi, I'm Fluttershy..." She speaks in barely a whisper, causing Rain Flare to have to lean in closer to hear her.

"Hello Fluttershy, there's no need to be afraid, I promise I won't summon any more lightning." She looks up timidly, and when they make eye contact, Rain Flare flashes her a smile. Instead of calming her down though, it makes her blush deeper and look down again. Frowning at his failed attempt, Rain Flare turns to the bouncing form next to him. Extending a hoof he manages to get out a "hello," before his foreleg is shaken violently, causing his whole body to move up and down.

"HiI'mPinkiepie!Areyoureallyamemberoftheroya lguard?That'ssocool! Youmustknowallkindsofsecrets . OhhhIwannaknowsobadbutIwon'taskcausethatwouldberude,andIdon'twantto maketheprincessesangry. Thatsthepointofsecretsanyway s, noponyissupposedtoknow! Idon'tkeepsecretsthoughItellmyfri endseverything! Doyoukeepsecrets? 'Causeifyoudothat'stotallyyourchoiceand-"

"PINKIE!" Rainbow, who had been trying for some time now, finally gets Pinkiepie's attention. "You're gonna rip the poor guy's leg off."

The pink pony blinks a few times before releasing the stallions hoof from hers. "Oh, sorry, I guess I just got a little excited to have a new pony in Ponyville."

Rain Flare reorients himself and sits on his haunches before the hyperactive mare, "It's quite alright, I've been trained to endure far worse than an over enthusiastic hoof shake before revealing our countries secrets." He smiles at her, hiding his annoyance at being treated in such a fashion, he was a member of the Royal Guard, not some wandering pony passing through town for Pete's sake.

Rainbow guides him away from Pinkiepie and Fluttershy, back towards the table. "Well, that's everyone. Why don't you have a bite to eat, we can catch up later."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Rainbow goes off to mingle as Rain Flare digs into a delicious breakfast of homemade pancakes.

After waving goodbye to her friends, Twilight approaches Rain Flare, who is polishing his armor in the living room.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?"

"Just about. Trying to get rid of me are ya?" He says with a mischievous smile.

"N-no! Of course not! I was going to ask if you would mind me tagging along. I've been meaning to go to Canterlot for a while now; there are some books I wanted to find for the library."

"Ha, ha. I'm just teasing you. No I wouldn't mind, it would be nice to have a traveling companion."

Twilight harrumphs.

"You should know better than to tease the Princess's number one student."

Rain Flare cringed, he had completely forgotten after being so relaxed amongst her friends, he bowed his head in shame.

"Please accept my most humble apology. That was way out of line."

"Hee hee, gotcha' back. Let me know when you're ready, I'll send for a coach." The unicorns leaves the room as the bewildered guard tries to decipher what just happened.

How can she be so laid back? Rain Flare thought, putting on his now shimmering armor. She's practically royalty. Have I just spent too much time around Princess Luna and away from towns folk? I guess I just didn't notice. Most of Luna's guards end up acting a bit medieval, just a side effect from hanging around a princess that's a thousand years behind the times, I suppose. He puts on his helmet and trots out to the main room of the library, where Twilight waits at her desk, reading a book she has probably read a hundred million times; The Biography of Starswirl The Bearded.

"You ready?" She asks, looking up from the volume.

"Yes, my lady. Has the coach arrived?"

The sound of wheels turning on gravel answers his question before Twilight can. Walking to the door, Rain Flare opens it and lets Twilight exit in front of him. He then proceeds to politely pass her to open the carriage door.

"Your chariot awaits," he extends a foreleg towards the inside, inviting her to go first. Smiling, she hops in.

"You're such a gentlepony. Or are you just trying to make up for insulting me?" She sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

Sighing, the stallion hops up into the carriage and sits across from her. A driver closes the door and soon they are airborne, soaring over Ponyville. Twilight peers out the window in wonder.

"You know, I never get over how beautiful everything looks from the sky. So serene and peaceful. Being able to see for miles with no obstructions. Oh it must be wonderful to be able to see the world like this all the time." She turns towards the pegasus as she says the final sentence.

Shrugging, Rain Flare responds, "I don't know, I guess. Seeing it all the time makes it not so special after a while..." He turns his gaze to the window, wishing he could get the same thrill Twilight was getting, the one he got the first few flights that he could remember. Sighing, the guard returns his attention to the librarian.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to depress you..." Twilight frowns at the stallion's downtrodden look.

"No no, it's fine, really," Putting on a smile, he seeks to change the subject. "So, what books were you hoping to find in Canterlot?"

"Oh, you really want to know? Well a near theory on the Higgs Boson Particle was just released an..."

Following at first but soon losing her in complex formulas and concepts, Rain Flare turns his attention to Twilight herself instead of her voice, which he had for some reason begun to love hearing. For the first time since meeting her, he realized just how beautiful she is. Her pink streaked purple mane is well kept and looks so soft, though he dares not reach out to stroke it. She has a fairly amazing form for one that sits around reading and practicing magic all the time. Her coat has a magnificent shimmer to it, and her flanks, while not as full as some other mares' he'd courted, where quite magnetic to the eyes, although he couldn't see much from this angle. Twilight had apparently noticed he'd stopped paying attention, for she had ended her rant and was now eying him with a cross expression as he continued to nod subconsciously.

"I don't appreciate being mocked," She says, staring him down.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't mocking! I swear! I just got kinda lost and didn't want to interrupt and pepper you with stupid questions..." His head hangs, not able to meet her gaze.

"I'd rather be asked for comprehension to things most ponies don't understand than ignored," She says, relaxing her muscles but keeping him in an icy glare.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

She sighs, not being able to hold any kind of grudge, "It's fine, I should be used to it by now, almost nopony can follow me when I get going," she brightens up a little, smiling, "Hey, points for trying, right?"

"Aha, thanks. I'm really sorry," Rain Flare brightens some too, lifting his head and offering a shy, apologetic smile.

"It's alright, no harm done. Where did I lose you?" She asks, cocking her head slightly.

"Ummm... About when you starting mentioning formulas with more than four parts," He smiles sheepishly, flushing a bit in embarrassment at his lower intelligence.

"Ha ha, you did better than most. How about I put it this way..." Twilight began explaining and Rain Flare nodded as she went, paying more attention this time, asking questions when she lost him.

By the time they landed in front of Canterlot Castle, Rain Flare had a pretty good grasp on the basics of theory behind the Higgs Boson particle, although he probably wouldn't be reading the new books Twilight was looking for today, at least not without her help. This gave him an idea of a way to spend more time with the beautiful, intellectual mare, but he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to.

Upon entering the castle, after waving goodbye to Twilight Sparkle, Rain Flare is lead immediately to the throne room, where Princess Luna is waiting. Rain Flare trots over and kneels before the black ruler.

"Your majesty, I apologize for my late arrival, I was delayed by my own rashness."

Luna speaks in her booming echo of a voice, "Rise, Rain Flare of the Royal Guard. You're delay has put nothing at jeopardy; you are excused from any criticism on my behalf."

Rain Flare does as he is told, but keeps his head low in respect. "What is it that you have summoned me for, my lady?"

The princess adjusts to a more normal volume so as not to be overheard by anyone but the guards in the room, "The matter we must discuss is of great importance, and secrecy. Come with me to my private chambers." Dismounting her throne, the regal alicorn walks the short distance to her room. Rain Flare follows a few tail lengths behind, head still bowed. The door glows with a purple light and closes behind the stallion.

Luna sits on the large rug in the middle of the room, she sweeps a hoof over a patch in front of her, inviting Rain Flare to join her. As he sits in front of her, she smiles warmly at him.

"It is good to see you again. I was quite sad to have to give you up to sentry duty, but you were the best, and that is what they needed. I have missed our talks about today's society; you were so good at explaining everything I had missed during my imprisonment. You were also one of the few that enjoyed hearing about the days of old from firsthand experience, rather than read about it in a text book."

Rain Flare smiles back at the princess, loosening up some now that they are in private, "I've missed you too princess. I must say, you seem to be getting along much better since I was transferred."

"Yes, so I have heard. 'I am getting more used to today and my guards are getting more used to yesterday' I believe is what the paper said."

Rain Flare chuckles, "You do tend to rub off on us. I sorta barged in on Twilight and her friends on my way here - part of what kept me - and I think they all found me a bit... What was it Applejack said? 'Proper.'"

Luna smiles, then remembrance dawns on her face, "Oh yes, I almost forgot why I called you here. There is a matter of great importance that my sister has charged me with taking care of. It involves her favorite student. You've heard of Twilight's achievements, have you not?"

"Of course, she's one talented unicorn."

"Well, none of that would have been possible, nor would I be sitting here talking to you, had Princess Celestia not sent her to Ponyville to make friends." Rain Flare nods, listening, "Since the attack by the changelings, Celestia has decided it is time for Twilight to escalate her powers once again. This is where you come in."

Rain Flare shook his head in astonishment, "Me? What could I possibly do to advance the skills of the most powerful unicorn in Equestria?"

"Twilight was able to do all the things she has and come this far in her training because she found the power of friendship. Now she must take the next step; she must find the power of love."

Rain Flare stares in incomprehensive silence, trying to figure out what he'd just been tasked with doing.

"You're saying you want me to... You want me to court Princess Celestia's number one student?" A sudden flash of anger coursed through him, "What gives you the right to tell me who I should get with? What if I didn't like Twilight? What would you do then? Force me to do it? You're just lucky I do."

Luna stayed calm during his outburst, understanding this was quite the task

"That's not exactly what I meant. I recall you being quite the charmer while you were here, flirting all the time with the mares that came to the castle. I was implying that you help her find her special somepony, but if you wish to take the position yourself, and you think she would accept, I'd be more than happy to give you my blessing." The Princess smiles at the flabbergasted stallion, his cheeks flushed from jumping to conclusions.

"I- I'll have to think about it..."


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Attractions

Chapter 2: Unexpected Attractions

Upon leaving the castle, Rain Flare heads towards the Canterlot book store to meet up with Twilight. He ponders as he walks the streets, crowded with regal ponies of all races.

Why me? What makes me so special? I'm just a simple guard... What does Luna see in me that makes me suitable to find - or even be - her sister's top student's lover?

Rain Flare is deep in thought as he bumps right into Twilight Sparkle, who is leaving the book store with several full bags hovering around her. The sudden collision causes her to lose concentration and the bags fall to the ground, some spilling their contents.

"Oh my! I'm such a klutz! I couldn't see you through all thes- Oh, Rain Flare! It's you," the jumbled mare regains some composure realizing it was a friend rather than a stranger she had run into.

"It's quite alright my lady. To be honest, I wasn't exactly paying attention either. Please allow me to help," he begins picking up books and putting them back in their bags.

While picking up their mess, Rain Flare's rough hoof grazes against Twilight's smooth one as they reach for the same book. The purple unicorn pulls away with a slight blush and the cloud grey pegasus sits blinking for a moment before lifting the book and dropping it into a bag.

"Th-thank you..." Twilight stutters, still a bit red in the cheeks.

Rain Flare looks into her deep, gorgeous eyes, "Anything for you, my lady..."

Her blush deepens and she turns away, "W-we should get going..." Twilight picks up her bags with her magic and starts towards the plaza where their coach is waiting.

Rain Flare follows behind the stunning mare and does his best to avert his gaze from her flanks. Not having much success, the stallion trots up beside her and offers to take some of the bags.

"That's very sweet of you, but I can manage. Thank you for offering though." the powerful unicorn smiles warmly at him.

Rain Flare drops back to hide his blush and is once again lost in thought.

She called me sweet... I'm such a sap... It probably doesn't mean anything... But that smile, I'd do anything to make her smile like that all the time...

In the midst of his fantasies, the love struck stallion slams his snout into the door of the carriage. Backing up and rubbing his sore muzzle, an adorable giggle sounds from beside him.

"Hee hee hee. You're a bit out of it, aren't you? Let me get that for you." The door gains a purplish aura and swings open gingerly.

Rain Flare steps in, his cheeks flushed bright red. Twilight sits across from him, smiling that smile all the way back to Ponyville.

It's settled then. I love her. I'll do anything in my power to make her feel for me the same way I feel for her.

Upon returning to Ponyville, Rain Flare was dragged off by Rainbow Dash after landing with Twilight Sparkle in front of the library. He had said a hasty good bye and was now flying with the cocky pegasus.

"So what happened to you after flight school?" she asks, flying upside down underneath him, her forelegs crossed behind her head.

"I took my graduation papers and went straight to the recruitment office. I took the competency test and physical exam. Passed in the high average. For six months afterwards I trained and studied. I was immediately transferred to a cadet academy and went through training there for eight months. I wasn't the most physically capable, but I had intelligence, so they put me and three others from my troop through guard training. I failed the exam. For six months afterwards I trained and studied harder than most others in my group. They gave me another chance and I passed exceptionally. I was then transferred to Princess Luna's Royal Guard for a half year, surprised we never saw each other. After the attack by the Changelings, I was moved to sentry duty to watch the Changeling border.

"What about you Rainbow? Surely you've joined the Wonder Bolts by now, or did you quit because you were too good for them?" he makes this last remark with a coy smile, but it soon fades when he notices the rainbow-maned mare's downtrodden look.

"I've done a whole lot of nothing... My biggest accomplishment is being head of the Weather Teams for Cloudsdale and Ponyville... The Wonder Bolts haven't even asked to interview me or see some of my tricks..." the usually boastful mare sulks as she flies, her body hanging limp from her beating wings.

"I'm sorry Dash... If we'd been in touch more I probably could have arranged something..."

She suddenly reels on him, hovering right in his face, spraying him with spittle as she shouts angrily, "I don't need your sympathy! I can do just fine on my own! Keep your stupid favors to yourself! I don't need you pulling strings for me to get what I want!" she whirls, whipping him in the face with her tail, and jets off.

Rain Flare blinks a few times, stunned, "Well damn... What the hay am I supposed to do about that?" The stallion ponders if he should go after her, but decides against it, "She just needs time to cool down," He turns and flies back to the library.

"Oh, you're back early," Twilight remarks as her new guest enters the common room.

"Yeah... Dash, uh, had to go..."

"Oh, hmhm, typical Rainbow. Asking someone to hang out and then ditching them for something she forgot about. Well, if you're free now, do you want to help me put these new books in their proper places? Normally I would ask Spike, but he's at the spa with Rarity."

"Yeah, sure, I- Wait what? He's at the spa?"

"Mhm, with Rarity."

"Uhh... Okay then... Where do we start?"

Twilight begins floating books around and reading their spines.

"Let's see... A's are here, P's there, S's down here..."

_What have I gotten myself into? _Rain Flare wonders before picking up a book and flying it to a nearby shelf.

After several hours of arranging and rearranging the library's shelves, Twilight finally sits back at her desk, satisfied and smiling that glorious smile. Rain Flare is splayed on his back, hanging off a sofa to the right of the desk.

"That was worse than cadet training..." The tired pegasus huffs.

"Hee hee," The purple unicorn giggles putting a hoof to her mouth, "Oh come on, that was nothing."

"I think I deserve a reward..."

"Hmhmhm. Alright you weakling, what do you want?" She asks in a playful manner.

"How about a kiss?" He asks, equally as playful. When no response comes, he looks over to see that the mare's cheeks are now quite a few shades deeper. "Sorry, I was just kid- Mmp!" A sudden flash of light is followed by the feeling of soft lips being pressed to his.

She lingers, forceful at first, like she wants to get it over with, but she soon relaxes into the kiss, closing her eyes and continuing more passionately. After recovering from his shock, Rain Flare relaxes as well, letting out a soft moan he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The pegasus wraps his forelegs around the unicorns neck and gently pulls her closer. When she breaks the kiss after several long moments, they both pant slightly.

Rain Flare speaks first, "Well, that was a nice surprise," He smiles a wide, genuine smile at the flushing mare.

"You asked for it..." She replies quietly, "But I must admit, I found the experience quite enjoyable myself."


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Behavior

Chapter 3: Unexpected Behavior

After that kiss, the rest of Rain Flare's day was a blur, as was the next week. The only things he could remember clearly were the few kisses that had followed the first over the past several days. Currently, he is hoping to get another as he trots happily towards the library. As he raises his hoof to knock on the door, it swings outward and narrowly misses his snout. Rainbow Dash notices who she almost hit with the door and turns her head away, chin up, trotting by her former friend. After recovering from the initial shock, Rain Flare shakes his head and walks inside.

"What was that all about?" he asks as he enters the main room.

"Humph, why don't you tell me?" Twilight responds, angrily rearranging the library.

"Ummm... Did I miss something?" he approaches his mare-friend cautiously.

"She told me what you said to her the other day. How you think she can't fend for herself and needs your help to get by."

"What!? That's not what I meant at all! I felt bad for not being in contact with her. I only said that maybe I could have helped if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own life." Rain Flare says defensively.

"You, of all ponies, should know that she hates needing help. You've known her nearly as long as Fluttershy."

Rain Flare lets out a sigh and hangs his head, "you're right, it was a stupid suggestion. I'm sorry..."

Twilight turns toward the stallion.

"It doesn't matter if I forgive you, you didn't hurt me. Not directly at least. You need to go talk to her."

"I will, but maybe I should-" The unicorn cuts him off.

"Now, Rain Flare."

The guard bows to the powerful mare.

"Yes ma'am. As you command," he turns back the way he came and exits the library. Once outside, the stallion looks around for any sight of the cocky pegasus. When no signs of her presence arise, he spreads his wings and flies up to the clouds.

After several hours of searching around Ponyville and Cloudsdale, and getting thoroughly soaked by multiple cloud crashes, Rain Flare finds the rainbow-maned mare resting on a low flying cumulonimbus just big enough for her to lay on. The guard shakes himself to dislodge some of the stubborn droplets before floating down beside Rainbow Dash.

"The hay do you want? Here to offer me a place in Celestia's court?" The mare greets coldly.

"I do believe I owe you an apology... I didn't mean to upset you when I offered to help, I felt terrible for abandoning you the way I did. I never even thought to check on you to see how your life was going, I was too immersed in my own perfect world... I can only hope that you will forgive me for not being a better friend..." Rain Flare spills his guts to the obstinate mare, hanging his head lower and lower with each mention of his failure and selfishness.

Rainbow Dash snorted and rested her head on her hooves, "hey, it's not like I made any attempt to keep in touch with you either. It just bugs me that you got everything you wanted, and I'm stuck here in Ponyville..." catching what she just said, her cheeks flush slightly and she sits up, "not that there's anything wrong with Ponyville. I mean, sure it's not perfect, but it's pretty darn close. I've got awesome friends, I can fly between here and Cloudsdale, I'm head of the weather team, and everyone loves me. I'm a local star."

Rain Flare smiles at his old friend.

"Do you really think you could leave all of this for the Wonderbolts? Even if Spitfire herself asked you to?" Rainbow Dash smiles back at the stallion.

"No way, no how. Now, how about a race?"

That was the Rainbow Dash he had grown up with. Her cocky tone was back, along with that challenging gleam in her eyes.

"You're on."

"Sweet! Alright, from this cloud to Town Hall and back. On my go," both ponies get into ready positions, their wings poised for takeoff, their legs bent to give them an initial boost. "GO!" they shoot off like a cake from one of Pinkiepie's canons.

Both flapping as hard as they can, the Town Hall soon comes into view. Rain Flare stretches his body flatter to make himself more streamlined, allowing him to pull ahead of Rainbow Dash by a few inches. Seeing this, Rainbow Dash does the same and closes the gap, she then banks hard around the tower of Town Hall, sending the wind gauge whirling. Rain Flare takes the turn too loose and loses ground, he flaps hard to make it up and closes on the mare ahead of him. The pair is wing to wing as the finish comes into view. Rainbow drops into thermal draft, giving her a speed boost and shooting her ahead of Rain Flare. The stallion drops down behind her, cursing himself for forgetting that trick, and flaps with all his might to catch up. They come out of the current going quite fast, the sudden, thicker air slows Rainbow Dash down some, causing her opponent to rocket into her as he exits the thermal stream. They both tumble through the air and land entangled on the small cloud. After recovering from the event, they both burst into joyful laughter.

Twilight passes under a lone cloud and hears the pleasant sound of ponies enjoying themselves emanating from it. She looks up, lifting a hoof to shield her eyes from the sun, to see who it is. She spots a familiar Rainbow mane and recognizes the throaty chuckle of her special somepony. Smiling, the unicorn trots on, glad her friends are getting along once again.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Discoveries

Chapter 4: Unexpected Discoveries

_I don't know how long it's been... Days? Weeks? Months? I don't know... What I do know is that it's been TOO long. They should be back from the Crystal Empire by now, SHE should be back... Oh I knew I should have gone with them, I could have protected her... What if something has happened? What if King Sombra won? I have to go help them! _Rain Flare thinks this to himself as he dashes out of the library and into the streets of Ponyville. He rushes through the road, passing the closed Carousel Boutique and Sugar Cube Corner with its unnerving quiet. He continues on past Sweet Apple Acres, short one worker, and on by Fluttershy's cottage, standing empty at the edge of the Everfree Forest. He stops, panting, under the shade of a small cloud that looks like it would make a nice bed.

Heaving and gulping for air, more from anxiety than exertion, the stallion is about to continue on to the train station when he sees a familiar form in the distance. He squints his eyes and cranes his neck further out to make sure his panicking mind isn't playing tricks on him. Sure enough, seven forms are walking towards him, one much shorter than the rest and on two hooves. A happy tear rolls down his snout and the pegasus gallops forwards.

"Twilight! You're okay," he calls out as he nears the group, they all look up from the path to see who it is that is calling out to their brave leader.

Most of them smile, save for the white unicorn, who turns her gaze away from the lovesick guard. Nopony seems to notice this however, so the reunion is a happy one. Rain Flare tackle hugs his marefriend to the ground, wrapping his fore-hooves and wings around her.

"I was so worried about you... You were gone so long..." Twilight blushes deeply under his embrace, her friends holding back giggles as they watch the spectacle before them.

"I missed you too darling, but, um, could we maybe do this later? Someplace more... private?" she smiles sheepishly at her over-affectionate special somepony.

_Geez, is he okay? This is not like him at all. I've never seen him sooo... cuddly... He is usually so formal about everything and hardly even holds my hoof in public, never mind a full on tackle hug followed by nuzzling... I hope I didn't break him, I should do some research on this... _The powerful unicorn thinks to herself as her lover quickly jumps up off of her and helps her to her hooves, blushing furiously.

Rain Flare clears his throat nervously, his cheeks beginning to match his mane, "Right, sorry. That was very improper of me," he bows, "please excuse my inappropriate actions."

"Ah, loosen up pardner," Apple Jack nudges the stallion's shoulder, "Ah thought it was purdy cute," she smiles at him, causing his bow to deepen, along with the shade of his cheeks.

Rain Flare regains some of his composure and attempts to speak, "So, um, I assume the fact that you're all back means that things went well?"

"Yes, quite well actually. Sombra is vanquished and the Crystal Empire has been restored to its former glory under the reign of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor," Rarity answers matter-of-factly, "now come on, we need to get to Canterlot as soon as possible to report to Celestia and Luna." Twilight nods in agreement.

"She's right, we should get going. I'll tell you all about it when we get back," she places a kiss on the stallions cheek before leading the group on down the road to the royal city.

Happy that his lover is safe at home at last, Rain Flare trots back to the Ponyville library, anxious to hear all about what happened in the north when she returns from her royal duties.

Twilight returns home with high spirits to a candle lit room, her lover making some last minute adjustments to make everything perfect.

"Um... Did I miss something? It's not a special occasion, is it?" The pegasus jumps at the sound of his beloved's voice.

"Oh, Twi, I didn't realize you'd be back so soon. No special occasion, I just thought we could celebrate your safe return and successful mission over a romantic dinner. And don't worry about Spike, he's over at Fluttershy's helping her with some newborn birds," Rain Flare adjusts the cider in its ice filled bucket before plopping down on a plush cushion, patting the one beside him for Twilight to take.

The purple unicorn blushes slightly, smiling as she trots over and sits by her stallion. She nuzzles against him happily as he pours them each a glass of sparkling cider. While they eat and drink, Twilight tells him about what happened in the Crystal Kingdom. The guard seems to latch onto her every word and listens intently, keeping to himself his thought of how he should have been there to protect her. When the story is finished, they snuggle in silence, until the grey stallion can no longer hold back something that has been nagging him since meeting the group of friends on their way back.

"Twilight, did you notice anything odd about Rarity's behavior this morning?"

"What do you mean? She seemed fine to me," the intelligent mare gently pulls away from her lovers warm side and looks up at him to better hold a conversation.

"I don't know, she just didn't seem as happy as the rest of you about the victory... Or maybe it was seeing me..."

"Rain Flare, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about... Please explain," curious, the unicorn sits up straight and faces the pegasus, anxious to know if her friend is upset about something.

"Well, when the rest of your friends saw me galloping towards you," he blushes at the memory, "they all seemed happy to see me and giggled at my most improper behavior, but Rarity did not seem so amused. She looked almost... Envious,"

Twilight lets out a thoughtful hum as she reflects on the affair from earlier, "Now that you mention it, she did seem to be in quite a hurry to get to Canterlot and away from the mushy reunion," the ashamed guard's blush deepens, "and of all my friends, she IS the one that would be most likely to get jealous... but what could she possibly be jealous OF?"

"Um... us?" the stallion offers, "I mean, look at it this way. She has been looking for love for years most likely; you haven't even given it a thought and it just drops into your lap? Not exactly what you would call fair."

"Well when you put it like that..." A sudden feeling of guilt washes over the purple and pink maned mare, "I feel as though I've betrayed her... Oh I knew I should've done more research on courting and the effects on friends. I think I have a book around here somewhere on Your Partner and Your Friends..." Twilight is about to get up to go looking for it when soft lips are pressed against hers and a strong foreleg is wrapped around her neck, pulling her into deeper into the kiss.

It only lasts a few seconds, but it seems like a wonderful lifetime and leaves her intellectual brain thinking two plus two is hay. Most of their kisses have this affect on her, and it's a welcome feeling after getting all worked up.

The Royal Guard smiles at his now dumb marefriend, "How about you just go talk to her about it in the morning?" the love drunk unicorn nods absently and pushes herself onto the stallion for another kiss.

Rain Flare blinks in surprise at her sudden forcefulness. He is momentarily stunned until he remembers that they drank an entire bottle of cider together. Closing his turquoise eyes, he returns the passionate kiss and wraps his forelegs around his beloved's neck. He lays on his back, the powerful unicorn laying half on top of him, as their lips move against each other's. Felling a pleasant tingle in his lower stomach, Rain Flare opens one eye and looks down to see Twilights soft hoof lightly running down his chest and stomach, he smiles, until he realizes she isn't stopping. Somewhat reluctantly, he stops her and pulls away a little, bushing deeply.

The mare eyes her partner with confusion, "What is wrong?" she inquires, cocking her head to the side slightly.

The pegasus replies, "As much as I'd love for that to have continued, you're not you. You're a bit more than tipsy and I'm not the kind of stallion that takes advantage of a mare in such a state," he sits up on his haunches, forelegs close together in front of him, hiding a shameful reaction to her alcohol induced teasing, "Come on, I'll tuck you in to bed, you must be exhausted from your mission," Twilight frowns, disappointed, but agrees to be taken to bed.

Rain Flare follows behind her, making sure she doesn't collapse or run into anything. When they reach the room, the stallion guides his mare through the darkness to her bed and tucks her into it, placing a light kiss on her forehead as she drifts to sleep.

Rain Flare is awoken the next morning by the smell of pancakes, waffles, and smoke. Wait, smoke? Ah, hay! He leaps out of bed and gallops down the stairs to the kitchen. The pegasus is greeted by a choking black cloud and a frantic unicorn trying to put out the oven with a bucket of water, which works, but also manages to make the smoke worse. The stallion hops into a hover and flaps his powerful wings a few times, sending the smoke out the window. Landing on his back hooves, Rain Flare leans against the door frame.

"Well, that's one way to get everypony up for breakfast."

Twilight hangs her head, embarrassed and ashamed, "I was trying to make you a special breakfast, something to say thank you for not taking advantage of me last night..." the pegasus walks over to his depressed mare and gently lifts her head with a hoof under her chin.

"I appreciate the gesture, and it's the thought that counts after all, but promise me you'll leave the cooking to Spike. Please?" she looks a little hurt, but nods in agreement, "Thank you," he kisses her forehead gently.

After cleaning up the kitchen, the couple sits down to a simple breakfast of oats and apples. Rain Flare is the first to speak.

"I'm heading down to Sweet Apple Acres today; AJ said she needed help with some heavy lifting and that Big Mac would be too busy with his own chores to assist her. What have you got planned?"

Twilight looks up from her bowl and swallows before answering, "I was originally going to hang around here and catch up on some studying, but after what you told me last night I'm planning on stopping by Carousel Boutique to chat with Rarity," the stallion nods in recognition and looks over at the clock.

"I should be heading out, she said to be there by ten but being a little early couldn't hurt. I'll see you this afternoon," getting up, he trots around the table and places a kiss on his lovers cheek, drawing out a blush, "Let me know how things go with Rarity."

Rain Flare arrives at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres at nine thirty sharp. Trotting through the gate, he notices Big Mac walking by with a wagon full of apples. The pegasus goes up to the big red earth pony and walks alongside him.

"Good morning Big Macintosh, is your sister around?"

"Eeyup."

"Um, mind telling me where she is?"

"She just went into the barn with Rainbow."

"Thank you, I'll go see if they need help with anything."

The larger stallion chuckles to himself as the pegasus turns to go.

"You do that."

Confused by the farmers reaction, the grey-coated pony trots over to the barn.

As he approaches, movement can be heard inside.

"Hmm, sounds like they're moving the hay around. Must be baling it up for storage," upon opening the small side door, he realizes he couldn't have been more wrong.

The two mares are rolling around on the hay covered floor, their hooves wrapped around each other's necks and waists and their lips pressed together. The shocked pegasus stands stiff until Apple Jack notices him. She quickly jumps off of Rainbow Dash, blushing deeply.

"Oh, ah, howdy Rain Flare, you're, um, kinda early," she focuses her gaze on the ground and traces a hoof through the hay in random patterns.

Rainbow stands next to her marefriend, equally embarrassed, "You won't tell anypony, right? It would totally ruin my reputation," Apple Jack elbows her, "Ow, I was getting there. And it would make it really hard for us to keep seeing each other, which is way more important than some reputation."

Regaining some composure, Rain Flare laughs softly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I'll just have to remember to knock from now on when I come over to help," both mares let out relieved sighs, "so, should I come back later when you two are done or is it too late for that?"

Apple Jack retrieves her trademark Stetson from her lovers head and places it atop her own, "Nah, it's all right. The faster we get this done the faster we can relax," she winks at Rainbow, who smiles in return.

"Alright. Uh, what exactly is it we're doing? All you said was that it involved heavy lifting," Rain Flare asks, curious as to what he'd gotten himself into.

Apple Jack chuckles slightly, "Don' worry, it ain't nothing too hard. We just gotta get the cider makin' machinery set up for this year's Cider Fest."

Rainbow Dash licks her limps and rubs her front hooves together, "Mmmm, cider... I can't wait!"

The trio leaves the barn and heads to the large storage shed behind the house. Upon arriving at the building, Apple Jack opens the oversized doors. Inside, dismantled and laying under tarps in a few carts, is the cider machine; along with hundreds of empty barrels. AJ helps Rain Flare hook up to the front most cart, the one containing the giant stone wheel. He proceeds to haul it out of the shed and over by the front gate, taking many breaks along the way to catch his shortening breathe. Rainbow Dash follows behind with the wood for the frame and bucket. Apple Jack brings up the rear with the belts and other assorted parts. Once all the pieces are outside and in the assembly area, they begin putting together the device that will bring ponies from miles around. Not much conversation is made as they work, as their mouths are usually full of rope, hammer, or nails. When construction is complete, the three exhausted ponies collapse onto the cool grass.

The orange mare smiles ate her two friends, "thanks for ya'll's help. Ah can't imagine trying to do that all by mahself."

"Don't mention it, I owed you for collecting my armor when I crashed landed at your gals' Nightmare Night party," the grey stallion returns the farmers grin, "Although, I'd hardly consider us even. I owe you my honor as a member of Princess Luna's royal guard and few medals and titles that I have."

Apple Jack blushes a bit at that, "Just keep that promise ya made and you won' owe me nuttin."

Rainbow Dash snorts, "Hay, if I were you, I wouldn't give up a debt like that so easily. He could be your personal servant or something."

Rain Flare looks over at his old friend, "Which is why I'm glad you're not her," he sticks his tongue at her, playfully daring her do something. She took the dare.

Rainbow smiles and tackles the stallion. They wrestle around in the grass together, staining their coats green and creating a flattened area. AJ chuckles at the play fight as she watches her companions express their closeness in their own unique way.

"Don't hurt 'em too bad Rainbow, I'm sure Twilight wouldn't appreciate having her special somepony come home all beat up," the farmer interjects before things get too out of hoof.

Rainbow pins her playmate one last time, proving herself triumphant, before stepping off and helping him up. They both shake themselves thoroughly, spraying scraps of grass all over their audience of one, who ducks away and shields her face, giggling.

Rain Flare shakes his head, befuddled by his defeat, "How is it that, even with my superior strength and special training, you still manage to beat me?"

The blue pegasus smiles cockily, "A master fighter never reveals her secrets."

The stallion returns her smile, "Fine, be all mysterious. I should be heading back, Twilight will be expecting me soon. I'm glad I could help out today, have a good night you two. Don't get caught," he says the last part with a smirk and a wink as he trots towards the gate, earning him blushes and shy waves from both mares.

Rain Flare arrives home to a mostly dark house, save for a candle flickering in the study's window. He walks inside and traverses up the stairs to the room. Knocking quietly, he enters.

"Oh, hello darling, how did things go at the farm?" Twilight looks up from her book at her beloved, peering over her reading glasses to see him clearly.

The stallion blushes at the affectionate name and the sight of the beautiful mare with her glasses on. He wasn't sure why, but she looked so darn cute in them, and it made his heart beat quicken slightly. "Good, good. The cider machine is all set up for this year's festival. How did things go with Rarity?"

The purple unicorn sighs and a magenta glow surrounds her glasses, they lift off of her snout and float down to their place on the desk drawer, "It took some doing, but she admitted she was jealous of what we have. She apologized for her actions and said she couldn't believe she was acting so un-lady like, but... I don't know, I think there is something else bothering her too. I couldn't get any more out of her, so maybe you should go see her tomorrow and see if you can figure out what is up with her."

The grey pegasus nodded in agreement, "I'll see if it's anything I might be able to help with. She could just be tired from the trip and needs a day to herself."

Twilight nods absently and stands from behind the desk, closing the book she was reading. She slowly walks around to the other side of the desk, revealing that she is wearing pink and purple ringed high socks. She saunters over to her stallion, exaggerating the swaying of her hips, her eyes half closed and her lips curled up in a seductive little smile. Rain Flare gulps nervously, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. A shimmer in the mirror behind the desk manages to catch his attention briefly. There, reflected in gold lettering is the title of the book his lover had just been reading: How to Reward Your Stallion: Tips and Tricks to Giving him Exactly What he Deserves_. _He stood stiff, unable to do anything as his heads vied for control of his body. One says: _This is wrong, it's too early, she's just confused, you should stop this before it's too late!_ The other is saying: _Go for it. She wants it? Let her have it._ The latter of the two gets louder and more convincing with each thump of his rapidly beating heart, and with each step the unbelievably attractive mare takes towards him.


End file.
